Run Away, Detective
by HanShaped
Summary: Post-3x24: "A Devil Of My Word" / Chloe finally sees the truth. But can she see the man behind the Devil?
1. It's All True

_**A/N**_ _:_ ** _SPOILERS FOR 3x24!_**

 _I loved that episode!_

 _But the way it finished... I had to do something about it._

 _So, here it is. I don't know how good it is (if it's even any good), but I had to get it out of my system._

 _Without further ado, enjoy (and let me know what you think)!_

* * *

 _ **Run Away, Detective**_

* * *

 _Part **1** : **It's All True**_

* * *

"It's all true."

A relieved smile on Lucifer's face faltered slightly at Chloe's strangled voice. He frowned, surprised by the way she kept her distance, hands suspended mid-air at her sides.

"Detective?" Uncertainty instantly crept into his voice, his satisfaction from just moments before now forgotten.

He would approach her in a heartbeat, worry swallowing his heart at once, had he not noticed a haunted look in her sky blue eyes. "It's all true," she repeated distantly, seemingly in trance, stepping away from him.

At first, he was unable to comprehend what could've caused such a reaction. However, with a familiar flash of fear on her face, which he simply couldn't miss, came a horrific realisation.

His hand moved on its own accord, quickly meeting the skin on his cheek. He expected it to be as smooth as ever, but all that met his fingertips was terrible roughness. Outlines of his old scares spread under his fingers, as he slowly dragged them over his face, having hard time believing it to be true.

Now, that a fog of anger in his mind slowly dispersed, he recognized an awful tingling sensation, burning through his skin. Never, even in his wildest dreams, had he imagined that the return of his Devil face would feel so much like a failure. He had longed for so long to get it back, the only thing that he thought he had earned on his own; after today, however, everything had been different.

Apparently, it applied to everything he had thought about himself as well. To think that for a moment he had felt ready to forgive himself; to believe that he could actually be a better person. Only for that belief to be shattered with Pierce's last breath.

 _He had just killed a human._

It was unheard of— _unthinkable_ —for an angel to kill a human. And yet he had thrust Maze's dagger straight into Cain's chest without even thinking twice.

Just like the bloodthirsty Devil would.

Lucifer's jaw clenched, as he did his best to hide his face, so the Detective wouldn't have to watch it any longer. Despite his best attempts, his mind kept coming back to the body behind him, the already empty vessel feeling like a ghostly reminder of an unforgivable crime he had just committed.

A turmoil, that had quickly overcome his thoughts, almost prevented him from seeing how a rise of Chloe's chest became more frantic, and her lips parted, but no sound came out. He expected the initial fear in her eyes to be replaced with a new emotion, either disgust he had seen so many times on his siblings' faces, or terror that had always seemed to overcome those mortals unfortunate enough to lash him into fury.

However, before he could see any of these grazing her face, an excruciating pain shot through his back. He couldn't stop his wings from unfurling, an agonising groan escaping his throat. There had been no time for them to heal, the Detective as infuriatingly persistent as ever, and now even the slightest move sent a shot of pain up his back. Initially, he was quite certain that his bullet wounds had to be worse than he thought, and while it turned out to be true, it didn't take him long to notice blood-soaked feathers falling to the ground.

An eerily dry chuckle left his lips. It could only mean one thing—that apparently self-inflicted punishment. What an irony, after he had slowly grown to accept the pesky things, he had to lose them. Clearly, he didn't deserve them after all.

His legs slowly began to tremble, giving out before he could even blink. With knees hitting the cold floor forcefully, he barely had time to stretch out his hands to break his fall. His palms were throbbing, but he paid it no mind, his whole body feeling as if it was on fire.

A diabolical smile broke on Lucifer's lips, though he could tell that it lacked some of its usual edge. He looked up at the Detective, his eyes burning almost as much as the tears running down his cheeks.

"Run away, Detective," he rasped, his clenched teeth flashing between cracked lips.

Although it truly wasn't his intention to scare her, the raging pain clouded any remnants of his humanity, leaving only a monster—the real Devil, the one that crept out of the darkest parts of his soul—behind.

Watching her stepping further away, one of her hands instinctively shooting upwards to cover her mouth, filled him with a perplexing sense of satisfaction, even though he could feel his heart sinking at the sight of her fearful expression. However, this feeling didn't last long before a desperate sob escaped his lips.

It was truly peculiar, how suffering made him more monstrous and more human at the same time. Apparently, though, he wasn't the only one to notice it. At his quiet cry, some of the fear on Chloe's face dissipated, replaced with clear concern, and he could easily tell she was torn between those two emotions.

If he was to be honest with himself, Lucifer counted on the Detective running away. He knew it would shatter his heart into pieces, but it was the only way he could imagine a sane person would react. And yet, here she was—still standing a few feet away from him, looking immensely worried. That woman truly was a miracle.

"Your wings—" He almost didn't hear her whisper over the hiss of his laboured breathing. "What—what's wrong with them?"

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut, unable to bear her worried gaze any longer. He didn't deserve her care, especially not after what had just transpired.

"That's—none of your—concern—Detective." So weak was his voice, cracking every few words, that he feared she wouldn't hear him.

She did, however, though it didn't seem to soothe her nerves even one bit. "It—," she said, stopping short almost as quickly. She cleared her throat nervously, her eyes roaming the surroundings as if she wasn't sure if she should look at him. "You're in pain," she stated bluntly, seemingly slightly flustered. "And that concerns me a lot."

He couldn't refrain himself from gazing back at her, utterly taken aback by her statement. It didn't make any sense, how she could still care, regardless of the truth she was just witnessing.

"Lucifer—" Her breath hitched, eyes averting his face, but she was quick to shake her head, ignoring whatever was troubling her. With a certainly admirable determination, written all over her features, she forced herself to continue, "We need to get you out of here before the backup arrives."

"Why?" He didn't even register the word falling from his lips, but it quickly earned him an annoyed look.

"Why?," Chloe echoed, raising her eyebrows. Apparently, the answer should've been obvious to him. "No one can see you like that," she explained, her voice remaining a bit tense. "Not in—that state." She gulped, and only then did Lucifer see a slight glimmer of her eyes, indicating that she was likely about to cry herself.

He snorted weakly, astonished by how collected she managed to remain.

"You should go, Detective," he said, completely disregarding her words. "I can take care of—that mess myself." He cautiously raised back to his feet, his balance still somewhat lacking.

Lucifer eventually managed to fold his wings, even though it hurt like Hell. Quite literally, in that case, as he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had fallen all over again. This time, however, the pain was nearly unbearable, piercing through his very soul.

Turning on his heel, he was about to leave, certain that he had just lost her for good this time, when someone grabbed his forearm firmly. Judging by Chloe's reaction after he had turned around to look at her, she hadn't fully come to terms with his appearance yet. It didn't stop her, however, from approaching him.

"They'll be here any minute now." One could easily tell that she was struggling to keep her composure. Despite this, she was trying to be as calm as possible. "We need to go somewhere safe." This time it was her who entirely ignored what Lucifer had to say.

Barely did he open his mouth, ready to argue, when he faltered, almost losing his balance. The one thing that saved him from hitting the floor again was Chloe's arm, encircled securely around his own. He had to admit that he hadn't felt that bad in a pretty long time, suspecting that his vulnerability around the Detective only made matters worse. And yet, he couldn't muster any strength to say no to her, let alone flee the scene.

"Why?," he repeated, not getting why she would stay by his side knowing the monster that he truly was.

She furrowed her brows, clearly having trouble understanding what he was referring to.

"I just told you."

Lucifer shook his head, realising how close she was and how nervous it made him.

"Why haven't you run away?"

Chloe blinked a few times. Apparently, she was gradually getting used to the Devil face, as more and more emotions rather than fear were showing on her face.

"It looks like you need my help." She motioned at how he was leaning against her. "Somehow, your vulnerability makes you much less scary," she explained lightly, and he could swear there was a ghost of a smile in the corners of her lips.

He cleared his throat, his muscles tensing painfully. He was far from deserving her company, and yet he was too weak to reject her support.

She must've noticed how tense he had become, because she slightly squeezed his arm. "Breathe," she told him, and he was quick to follow her advice.

With fresh air filling his lungs, Lucifer allowed himself to relax a bit. Although every piece of his body was still radiating with pain, he chose to focus on a pressure that Chloe's hand was putting on his arm.

If the way her expression softened was any indication, his Devil face had most likely finally successfully disappeared from view.

"Better?" He could still see shock in her eyes, but she seemed much calmer now.

"Better." As soon as he nodded, a rustle of movement came from behind him.

Chloe heard it immediately, her eyes falling down at the floor.

"There's just one problem…"

Lucifer followed her gaze instantly. There were scattered feathers, stained with blood, all over the floor.

She sighed, leading Lucifer away from Pierce's body.

"But I doubt anyone will believe me if I tell them what happened," she said under her breath. "Not that I would believe myself."

"Welcome to my world, Detective," Lucifer managed light-heartedly, smiling weakly.

Chloe shook her head, resigned, though a little smile crept on her lips.

Perhaps, it wasn't over.

He was, indeed, a monster. But, perhaps, there was still a chance for him to be more than just that.


	2. Welcome To My World, Detective

_Okay, so. I've got something for you that might (not) count as a Halloween gift and it is this teeny tiny story (or rather a continuation)._

 _I know, I know, I should rather continue_ I Know You Care _and I'm truly working on it, but it takes more time than I'd like it to._

 _So, instead, I present you the continuation of_ Run Away, Detective _, which I find a bit easier to write (which means that you can expect more of it)._

 _Again, I don't know if it's any good, but I hope you'll like it anyway._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

 _Part **2** : **Welcome To My World, Detective**_

* * *

"Welcome to my world, Detective."

The air left Chloe's lungs with a quiet hiss. She would lie if she said that what had just happened was completely impossible to predict. All the clues that she needed to figure it out had always been there, right in front of her, she had simply refused to believe that it might actually be true.

Well, the whole idea of Lucifer being the actual Devil was very much irrational, so she wasn't fully to blame, was she?

Yet, she had walked in on so much more than she had bargained for, and this time she couldn't blame it on her seemingly faulty eyesight, her shock, or some crazy visual effects. This time she had no choice but to finally accept the truth.

Despite fear that was still bubbling in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help but be a bit frustrated with herself. Sometimes, she was overrationalizing everything way too much, she saw that herself. Even though it often came in handy in her line of work, there were times when it was more of a curse than a blessing.

Today only proved it beyond any possible doubt. First, she hadn't been too convinced that it was Marcus who had shot Charlotte, not until she had seen the proof for it with her own eyes. Now, basically the same thing happened with Lucifer. The pieces had already started falling into place when she'd been still standing on that landing platform, but her efforts to find a probable logical explanation that didn't involve any divine beings had stopped only after Lucifer had turned back to her, revealing the devilish face.

Chloe hardly suppressed a shiver that threatened to run down her spine. She couldn't let herself show any signs of fear, not when that pair of red eyes looked at her with so much hope and adoration.

If her mind wasn't reeling from that whole revelation, she might've revelled in how peculiar of a sight it was—the Devil himself, sporting that exceptionally nightmarish face, looked at her as if she was his life saviour. Such an expression was so human, however, that it helped Chloe to calm down a bit and remind herself that he was still Lucifer that she had worked with and known for quite some time now.

Realising that she should respond somehow to his statement, she couldn't stop herself from shaking her head in disbelief at the light—almost joking—tone of Lucifer's voice. Truthfully, his remark wasn't inappropriate by any means, yet it caught her off guard, not fitting a bit tense atmosphere of the moment. It didn't fail, however, to make her smile, even if only a little.

In such moments, she truly admired Lucifer's ability—and willingness—to lift her spirits even in the worst of times. Maybe, if it wasn't for this whole ordeal, she would even allow herself to laugh, relishing in a slight easing of the tension.

Now was not the time for that, though. The heat of Lucifer's body ghosted over Chloe's skin, making her very much aware of how close they were to each other. She had hard time deciding if a weird tingling sensation in her stomach was fear or something entirely different, but nevertheless it was hard to ignore the awkwardness that settled between them.

Despite that, Chloe didn't intend to let go of him, fearing that if she did so, he would collapse again. She had to admit that seeing Lucifer like that was something of a novelty. Surely, she had seen him in pain before, but now there was another emotion radiating from him, as if beneath the physical pain something else troubled him with as much intensity.

However, that little moment of vulnerability was about to end, as Chloe no longer could ignore noises coming from the corridor right behind them. Casting one more glance at their surroundings, she was at loss of what to say to explain this. Finally, she decided on simply acting like she was in shock, which wasn't even a lie to begin with. It left just one more issue…

Chloe looked back at Lucifer, doing her best not to cringe at the sight of his face.

"They can't see you like that," she said softly, reminding herself to be gentle with him, considering his previous reaction.

Something flickered in his eyes at her words, and his expression became unreadable. He stepped away abruptly from her, his hands shooting up to his face. Chloe could barely hear it when he whispered in a strained voice: "It's—it's not gone."

Unfortunately, she couldn't spear him another second, not with the rustle of steps forcing her to turn her attention to the corridor. Not only was she at a loss of what to do about the weird scene their backup was about to enter, but she also couldn't ignore a haunted expression that dominated Lucifer's face. She knew that distant look all too well, and she dreaded what her partner would choose to do, with the most likely scenario being him fleeing the scene.

Her worry turned out to be completely justified. After a split second that it took her to look towards the entrance, he already was nowhere to be seen, much to Chloe's horror. It was hard for her to believe it, but somehow the perspective of Lucifer vanishing without a word frightened her so much more than seeing the Devil's face again.

She looked around frantically, trying to figure out which way he could've gone. A part of her knew that it was actually logical for him to leave, considering his current state. However, surprisingly, Chloe silenced that voice at once, feeling as though her heart was in her throat.

She had to make sure he was okay. She had to make sure he wouldn't run away again. She had to...

"Chloe!," someone called behind her back, pulling her mind out of the panicked haze.

She felt a pair of hands grabbing her arms firmly, and soon there was Dan's face right before her, his eyes apparently scanning her whole body in a desperate search of any potential injuries. He was noticeably distressed, and Chloe was certain that her startled look didn't help it in the slightest.

"Are you okay?," Dan asked in concern, right after he seemed to finish his inspection.

Over Dan's shoulder, Chloe could see Ella hovering behind his back and watching her cautiously. Seeing her friends' distress, the detective wanted to explain that she was alright and there was no reason to worry, but no words could leave her mouth. Instead, she opted for a weak nod, which—although not particularly convincing—seemed to soothe Dan's nerves.

Chloe saw how his face softened and in the matter of seconds she was trapped in a tight embrace. As unexpected as it was, she felt relieved at Dan's gesture, finding some comfort in it. He let go of her soon after, scanning her body once again as if to make sure she was indeed okay. A small smile crept on his lips.

"Thank God." He slowly exhaled, raising one of his hands to massage his temple. "I was so afraid that I'd lose one of you too."

"Speaking of," Ella interjected, a strain of uncertainty in her voice. "Where's Lucifer?" She glanced from Dan to Chloe, her eyebrows tightly knitted.

Ella's question instantly brought back all the anxious thoughts that the detective tried so hard to suppress. "I—" Chloe genuinely wanted to come up with some sort of an answer, yet so tight did her throat feel that she couldn't force any words through it. The haziness that had overtaken her mind once again didn't help either. "I don't know," she eventually admitted in a small voice.

The forensic scientist gave Dan a troubled look, before turning to the body of their late lieutenant. Chloe followed absent-mindedly her line of vision, only now noticing a familiar shape of a curved dagger sticking out of the man's chest. It would make her wonder if it wasn't for her pretty unstable state of mind.

"Did he—?" Ella practically swallowed the rest of her question, yet Chloe still was able to hear bewilderment in her voice.

"Yes," the detective said quietly.

There was something so definite in this one word, as the realisation of what had actually transpired slowly dawned on Chloe. Lucifer had really killed him, even if in self-defense, and the sense of heaviness settled in her chest at that thought. Although she was distinctly aware that it had most likely been the only successful way of stopping Pierce, the idea of Lucifer killing someone was unsettling. He had never done something like that before.

Luckily, before Chloe's mind had a chance to spiral back into panic, Ella apparently decided to slightly change the topic.

"And what the heck happened here?," she asked incredulously, throwing her arms up and motioning to the floor that surrounded them. "A ginormous pillow fight?"

It was at this moment that Chloe's mind seemingly decided to come to a halt, her thoughts tangled in one huge knot. Her former boss, who had turned out to be the Sinnerman himself, was lying dead just a few feet away from her, surrounded by dozens of feathers that belonged to her partner, who was the literal Devil. The absurdity of this whole situation was becoming less and less bearable with every passing second.

Chloe felt an arm encircling her back.

"Let's get you out of here." Dan's voice sounded very distant, as if he was miles away and not barely a feet.

Everything that followed was nothing but a blur.


End file.
